Human Growth and Development
by MariksGurl666
Summary: Yami and Yugi must go to Human Growth and Development class. Yami has an odd fettish with electrical sockets. PG13 for some language and a few referrals to Hitler and his onceaman grandmother.
1. Default Chapter

MG666 A new fic! I decided to write this and I pledge to only spend five minutes on this chapter. It'll be a cheesepuff, so be prepared.

Summary: Yugi and friends attends human growth and development class! What Fun!

-------

Yugi ran downstairs, leaving the air to fill in the space he had just occupied. Yami was kneeling over and licking the electrical socket again so Yugi tripped over him and feel head first into a pile of cheese wiz.

"Yami! Did you empty all of the cans of cheese wiz again on the floor? Stop licking the socket! You'll get elect-"

_BZZZUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTT!_

Yami stood up and looked daze. His hair looked more like Yami Marik's now.

"I was worth it!" Yami said and started to lick the cheese off of Yugi.

"Yami! Stop it you sick fuck!" Yugi said and slapped Yami's exploring mouth away.

Yami shrugged and started licking the electrical socket again.

Yugi sighed and wiped the rest of the cheese wiz off. He went to the kitchen.

Yugi suddenly heard another _BZZZUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTT!_ and he could hear Yami laughing in the hallway.

"Come on Yami! We have to hurry to school. We can't be late cuz today's the first day of Human Growth and Development in Health!" Yugi yelled.

Yami came in with even wilder hair and fried cheese wiz on his mouth.

"What's Human Growth and Development?" Yami asked, spitting baked cheese out of his mouth.

"Oh, it's, umm...it's where you learn about how your body develops, and you learn about..."

"Learn about what?" Yami asked.

"..."

"Come on. Learn about what, Yugi?"

"SEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!" Yugi yelled.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Yami shrieked and curled up in a ball on the floor. A dark cloud appeared over Yami and shocked him with lightning. Yami giggled then went to an electrical socket and started licking it again.

Yugi sighed. He grabbed his handy mallet and whapped Yami upside the head, but not before Yami got zapped again. Yami giggled in his unconsciousness. Yugi dragged Yami down the street and to the school. He pushed the limp form of Yami into his chair in homeroom.

The bell rang and Yugi dragged Yami to the Health room.

"Welcome to Human Growth and Development," shouted Mr. Nazi. He was a German who still worshipped Hitler even though he was dead.

"For the next two weeks we will be learning about what stupid changes take place in you stupid body during stupid puberty!" He shouted, spraying the class with spit. As a loogy walloped Yami on the head, flattening his fried hair, Yami awoke.

"Why do you call it stupid?" asked little Cindy-Lou.

"Because it is useless!" yelled Mr. Nazi and he slammed his stick down on poor little Cindy-Lou's desk. She burst in to tears and ran from the room.

"If you are going to run, run faster than that, little girl! My grandmother who was born a man could run faster!" he shouted.

"Ass munch!" yelled Yami at Mr. Nazi.

As Mr. Nazi whirled around to see who had said that, Yami ducked under his desk. Unfortunately, there was an electrical socket by Yami's desk.

_BZZZUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTT!_

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Mr. Nazi.

"Umm...it was...the...bird outside the window," Yugi said.

Mr. Nazi ran to the window, threw it open, and grabbed an unsuspecting bird.

"You fucking bird! You disturbed my class? You die now!" yelled Mr. Nazi.

Something wet hit Mr. Nazi on the neck and slid wetly down his shirt.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

Yugi hid the tube he had used to launch the spit glob at Mr. Nazi. The bird freed itself and flew away.

"You're lucky, you damned bird. You better fly away!" Mr. Nazi slammed shut the window and Yami slid back in his seat giggling with his hair spiky again.

"Okay, stupid kids. We start Human Growth and Development now!" He turned on the projector and had a picture of a guy's...

There was a collective gasp and then many comments were shouted out.

"What's that?"

"Mine doesn't look like _that_."

"Is it supposed to be that hairy?"

"Mine's bigger!"

"This is a picture of my grandmother's...before she was changed to a woman," said Mr. Nazi proudly.

Everybody wrinkled their nose. Yami threw up on an electrical socket and it blew up. Yami giggled.

"Okay, we start to learn today. First things first..." Mr. Nazi began.

------

MG666 End of chappie one! Pleaz review. This my second shot at a funny fic. Hope you like. I won't bore you with more author notes.

Just review!!!


	2. CENSORED

Okay, so the last chapter didn't go up so well. I hope that was just because I updated it late at night. Or maybe, quote a review, "This isn't funny." Whatever. Some humor never dies. Here's the next chapter…

--------

"Okay, we start to learn today. First things first…" Mr. Nazi began.

--------

"This," Mr. Nazi pointed to the picture, "is a –censored--."

"That's a –censored--?"

"Are –censored—supposed to look like that?"

"Why does the picture of the –censored—have warts?"

"That looks like circumcision to an extreme. Seriously, that is some deformed sht."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" yelled Mr. Nazi.

"This –censored—is an example of infection gone untreated," Mr. Nazi said.

Yami threw up again. _BZZZUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTT!_

"Okay, class is adjourned for now. Next, you will need to be able to identify anatomy of male, female, and anything in between. Good freaking day!" he spat out.

With one last _BZZZUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTT!_ of the day, everyone filed out of the classroom. Unfortunately, they had lunch next. Yami had cheese wiz and another round with the electrical socket.

Then, they had to return to HGD and finish the lesson. Most had queasy stomachs and Yami had electricity traveling up and down his hair spikes.

"Class begins again…now! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Mr. Nazi cried. "And now to continue…"

---------

MG666—That was a short chappie, but I wrote it in three minutes anyway. Pleaz review and recommend this to a friend. Cheese puffs all around!

PLEAZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
